


Ř jako říkanka

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Series: Od A do Z [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Humor, M/M, Meta, verse
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Krátká poetická mezihra.
Relationships: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody/Kingsley Shacklebolt, Albus Dumbledore/Severus Snape, Argus Filch/Severus Snape, Rolanda Hooch/Minerva McGonagall
Series: Od A do Z [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042557





	Ř jako říkanka

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [R Is for Rhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45063) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



> Autorka originálu je Delphi, a zatímco ona má každé drabble přesně o 100 slovech, v překladu tenhle počet nedodržuju. Betaread překladu provedla moje maminka.

C jako cudnost děvčatům starosti dělá,  
co ale zmůže proti radostem těla.  
Č jako časně, když Kingsley ráno se budí  
a jeho ústa se pod peřinou k lecčemu hodí.  
F jako fík Severusovi ke rtům podaný,  
když z vnitřku jej zkoumal prst nadaný.  
Ch jako chvatný, to platí jen pro Severuse  
protože úklid pak zbude na Arguse.  
A nelitujeme všichni v M jako mrouskání  
Minervu, co ji touha ze třídy vyhání?

Se sedmi písmeny ještě čeká nás legrace:  
vystoupí sex, Snape a ovšem felace.  
  



End file.
